


Sometimes I forget

by iamconfounded



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamconfounded/pseuds/iamconfounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Scott and Tessa and the infamous Sportsnet pictures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I forget

1.  
Scott’s phone chirped with a text just as he was sticking it in his pocket. He paused and flicked the screen to see who it was from and saw a picture of Tessa, barely dressed, leaning against a wall with her back arched. It was accompanied by a message from his friend Jake, “Can I have one too? Pretty please?”

He stood stunned for a second then replied, “WHAT THE HOLY HELL IS THAT?!”

“That’s your partner looking smokin’ hot in a bikini,” came the answer.

“WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF TESSA IN A BIKINI?!”

“Dude the whole world now has a picture of Tessa in a bikini”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?”

“Dude stop shouting.”

Scott took a deep breath. Something was very wrong. He had clearly woken up in an alternate universe where his partner of 16 years posed for pictures barely dressed (and looking bone-shatteringly hot if he was being honest). If he just went back to bed and started over things would right themselves and he wouldn’t have to deal with his buddies getting their gross fantasies all over his Tessa. Right? Right?  
His phone was going crazy. In the two minutes he’d taken to try to compose himself his phone had beeped non-stop. Crap. He figured he knew what was waiting for him but he couldn’t keep himself from looking.  
Yep. Fifteen new texts. All from his buddies and all clearly featuring some variation of drooling over Tessa. Awesome.  
Jake had sent him a link with his last text. Filled with dread he clicked and followed it.

Oh. My. God.

It was worse than he’d feared. There were more pictures. And they were all so…sexy. The little jersey and the short shorts and more in the bikini…He was never going to hear the end of this from his friends, and worse he wasn’t sure how he was going to feel looking at Tessa at practice tomorrow with those images in his head.  
He wasn’t blind. He knew Tessa was beautiful; and he put his hands on her body as part of his job so he had a pretty good idea of what was going on underneath the costumes and workout clothes, but these pictures were next level. He ran a hand over his face. He could do this. Nothing at all would be different tomorrow.

2.  
Tessa thought Scott seemed strange this morning. He was normally the perky one at this hour, but he kept looking at her and groaning a little while they were in the dressing room and every time his phone beeped he scowled at it.  
“Um, are you okay?” she asked tentatively. He looked up and glared a little, which took her aback. “What’s wrong?”

“Were you planning on telling me about the pictures at some point Tessa?” Scott asked, accusation in his voice. Tessa looked confused for a second, then coloured and replied, “Well I probably would have mentioned it eventually, but I didn’t know when they were coming out. Besides the pictures had nothing to do with you.”

“Ha! Nothing to do with me? Look at this!” Scott pulled out his phone and started scrolling through text messages. Pages and pages of them. “These? Are all about you and your pictures. AND THEY WON’T STOP!”

“Don’t yell at me. What your disgusting friends choose to do is not my concern. I like the pictures. I think I look nice,” Tessa responded.

“NICE!?” Scott shouted. “You look freaking gorgeous!” For just a second it was so quiet it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Until Scott turned and stomped out while Tessa stood there, stunned and a little uncertain.

3.  
Practice had been awkward, and no surprise. Scott was stormy and easily frustrated, and seemed to be avoiding touching Tessa as much as possible. Pretty hard to do when almost their every movement was choreographed to be touching, but he was doing his best. For her part Tessa was trying to stay out of his way and not make his mood any worse. And she might have been a little distracted by what he’d said earlier. After hours of unproductive ice time Marina threw up her hands and told them to get to the gym, or a dance room to work on lifts, or really anywhere but with her. She’d had enough. Scott was off the ice in a flash and Tessa was pretty sure she wasn’t going to find him in a dance room waiting for her to practice lifts. He was already gone from the dressing room by the time she got there and without much enthusiasm she removed her skates and headed to the therapy room to do some stretching. She didn’t see Scott again before she left for home at supper time.

Tessa sat in her apartment, trying not to stew over the terrible practice day and failing miserably. She didn’t think things had felt this awkward between her and Scott since her first surgery, but she didn’t know what to do about it. They were just pictures, for God’s sake and she really didn’t get why they were bothering Scott so much. When her doorbell rang she realized she’d been staring at the wall for longer than was likely considered normal. When she opened the door, Scott was standing on the step looking sheepish.

“Hi,” he said, looking up at her from under his eyebrows.

“Hi,” she replied. “I’m surprised to see you.”

She was even more surprised when instead of answering her he closed the distance between them and threw his arms around her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I know I was an ass. It’s just that I’ve known you for so long and sometimes I forget how beautiful you are and that’s probably best because we’re friends and partners but I saw those pictures and it seriously felt like being punched in the chest because you looked amazing and Jesus Christ I’m only human you know and I’m sorry I made it weird.” Scott knew he was rambling but couldn’t seem to stop.

“Are we okay?” Tessa asked in to his shoulder – he hadn’t let her go yet.

“Yes we’re okay. I promise I’ll be normal tomorrow,” Scott mumbled. He took a step back and rested his forehead on hers. “Just…try not to be so goddamn gorgeous all the time okay?” He kissed her cheek, turned and strode quickly down the walkway.  
Tessa stood in the doorway watching him leave until he disappeared around the corner, smiled to herself and closed the door.


End file.
